The pathogenesis and stages of infection were studied in 30 bioprosthetic cardiac valves which had become infected after implantation in patients (n = 15) and experimental animals (n = 15). The infection is initiated by organisms invading thrombotic material adherent to the cusps. In subsequent stages, the organisms penetrate into deeper areas and may cause cuspal perforation.